The front part of the carrier rail is fixed with the stalk lifter to enable the crop lifter to slide across the ground or moves just above the ground. The stalk lifter lifts up any stalks of the material to be harvested so that the material can be cut off by the cutters of the mower. Thus, the crops can be fed into a thresher for example.
A crop lifter is shown in DE 23 25 916. It has a stalk lifter with a U-shaped profile over its entire length. The arms of the U-shaped profile start from the weld between the stalk lifter and the carrier rail. The length of the arms decreases towards the free end of the stalk lifter.
In the case of continuously U-profile-shaped stalk lifters according to the prior art, interlocking between the U-profile and the reel tines of a reel, operated in reverse, constitute a regular problem. Here, the reel tines are caught in the U-profile and may bend the stalk lifter relative to the carrier rail.